


wrapped up in each other

by thespacenico



Series: klancemas 2018 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy late Valentine's Day, I had fun with it, KEITH AND ALLURA ARE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS I LOV THEM, M/M, adam is That Person™ when it comes to his glasses, also uhhh surprise, gift shopping, keith and hunk make allura try sour candy and she is not impressed, shiro is six, some shiro/lance banter, team bonding!!!!, this part is just full of headcanons i won't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacenico/pseuds/thespacenico
Summary: klancemas day 22: gifts





	wrapped up in each other

**Author's Note:**

> klancemas is getting so close to being over and i'm honestly really sad about it but anyway! i hope you enjoy this part ♡ (i didn't go through and edit, so sorry for any typos)

So maybe Keith and Lance are basically attached to one another after the team’s emotional breakdown that was the entirety of yesterday.

Not that anyone can blame them; even Pidge doesn’t complain. She hardly blinks when she watches them both stumble sleepily out of Lance’s bedroom together, despite the perfect opportunity for a humiliating amount of teasing.

She looks them up and down with a mock, scrutinizing expression. “You guys have terrible bedhead.”

Lance rubs his eyes and squints at her, and he might have looked a bit more intimidating if he hadn’t been halfway through a yawn. “Yeah? Well you look like Sonic the Hedgehog.”

Keith snorts and Pidge just grins and darts down the stairs before Lance can try to flatten down the mess of hair on her head like he always did at the Garrison.

They find out upon their arrival to the dining room that Hunk has made breakfast for everyone (which Hunk got up early to make. Hunk. Hunk Garrett. Got up _early_ to make everyone breakfast). Keith sinks into a seat between Lance and Shiro, and Shiro beams at him so brightly that Keith thinks it should be illegal so early in the morning. Lance sits on his other side and hooks an ankle around Keith’s under the table and Keith smiles into his orange juice.

Adam makes the mistake of recruiting their help to wash the dishes, which mostly entails Lance getting distracted by the soap bubbles and Keith getting distracted by Lance. At some point, Keith flicks the water from a plate he’s drying at Lance, who retaliates by attempting to throw back a handful of bubbles that floats harmlessly to the floor, and Adam has to shoo them away because they’re both laughing so hard.

Everyone lounges around on the couches in the living room for a while after that. Adam says they’ll leave to go gift shopping later in the afternoon, which allows plenty of time to relax. Lance flops on the couch next to Keith and loops an arm through his and smushes his cheek on his shoulder, and Keith obligingly helps him play his puzzle game on his handheld because he knows it’ll keep him there.

Pidge does whatever it is she does on her handheld and Hunk tinkers with some gadget he brought from home. Shiro sits with Adam and pretends to read along in Adam’s book but Keith thinks it’s just an excuse to lean over and kiss him every once in a while, and Adam pretends to be exasperated but he never tells him to stop.

It’s a nice change of pace. Still quiet, but just as appreciative.

Keith is relatively certain that he ends up dozing off, because when he blinks back awake, it’s his head on Lance’s shoulder instead, and several texts from both Adam and Shiro with pictures as proof. Which Keith keeps, so, the joke is on them.

Lunch rolls around, and Lance not-so-subtly mentions that he’s craving a grilled cheese sandwich. Keith thinks that his inability to say no to Lance is rubbing off on Adam, because half an hour later they’re all eating grilled cheese sandwiches. Although, Adam does make Lance actually clean the dishes this time, and Keith helps him because he’s nice like that (or, because it gives him an excuse to keep close to Lance and to watch him pout adorably every time Keith pops one of the soap bubbles floating through the air).

The only reason they finally split apart is when everyone starts to get ready to leave. Keith is one of the first back downstairs, so he flops back onto the couch with a random book he picked out from the library (well—okay, Lance picked it out as a joke because it was written by conspiracy theorists who think the moon landing is a hoax and the moon itself is a hologram projected into the sky by the government and Keith thinks it’s _hilarious,_ so he’s kept reading).

He’s hardly made it halfway through his next page when Adam comes shuffling into the room, muttering under his breath and looking very much of a mix between confused and frustrated. Keith looks up long enough to watch him as he starts rummaging through the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

Adam doesn’t respond, but instead emerges into the living room and starts checking underneath all the couch cushions, ignoring Keith’s noises of protest when he practically pushes him aside. He walks around to the other side and continues his search for—whatever in the world it is he’s looking for—and plants his hands on his hips, scanning the room with a frown.

Keith sets his book down, the pages splaying across his lap as he sighs internally. “Adam. What are you doing?”

Adam huffs, checking the cushion of the armchair again. “I can’t find my glasses.”

Keith opens his mouth and then closes it. His eyes drift toward Adam’s glasses, sitting innocently on the top of his head. “You can’t find your glasses,” he echoes.

“I’ve looked everywhere,” Adam mutters, his gaze sweeping around the living room again. “Have you seen them?”

Keith stares at him for a moment. “Nope.” He settles back against the couch and returns to his book. “Good luck.”

“Takashi!” Adam calls.

Shiro appears at the top of the stairs and honest to God slides down the railing like a ten-year-old before hopping off and landing beside Adam. “You called?”

“What in the world,” Keith mutters into his book.  

Adam isn’t fazed in the slightest. “Have you seen my glasses?”

Shiro stares at him. Keith sighs.

Adam blinks as Shiro smushes his face between his hands. “I love you,” he says. And then he leans forward and kisses him. Adam blinks again as he pulls away, reaching up to slide Adam’s glasses from the top of his head back onto his nose.

“Oh,” Adam manages, looking a bit dazed.

Shiro pats his cheeks. “I’m gonna go get ready.” And then he turns and disappears back up the stairs, leaving Adam standing there in the middle of the living room and staring after him like a lovesick fool.

Keith glances up from his book and resists the urge to laugh at the way that Adam has absently raised a hand to press his fingers to his lips. “Don’t explode.”

“I’m going to explode,” Adam mutters.

Keith huffs and goes back to the page he’s on, but he’s not really reading anymore. “Just two more days, Adam.”

“Two days is so long,” Adam groans, sinking down onto the couch beside him.

“What’s stopping you from doing it right now?” Keith blindly smacks a hand on Adam’s chest when he actually seems to consider this. “That was a joke.”

Adam sighs with all the dramatics of an exasperated teenager. “I’m so tired of waiting.”

“Patience yields focus,” Keith says to his book.

He can feel Adam glaring at him. “Of _all_ the things you could have picked up from Takashi, that’s what it had to be.”

Keith finally gives up on reading and sets the book aside. “I’m just saying it’ll be worth it.”

“Obviously,” Adam waves a hand dismissively, dropping his head back and looking at the ceiling. “I think I’m just—nervous. I really want him to say yes. Do you think he’ll say yes? What if he says no? I haven’t thought of what would happen if he says no. What if he’s not ready yet?”

Keith squints at him. “He literally proposed to you before Kerberos.”

“A lot has happened since then!”

“You’re overthinking.”

It’s Adam’s turn to squint at him. “Says the guy who _still_ hasn’t even actually told his boyfriend that he likes him.”

Keith splutters a little and Adam snorts as he swats at him and hunches back into the couch, arms folded over his chest. “Whatever. I’m working on it.”

“I know.”

They’re both quiet for a moment. Keith picks at a loose thread in his sweater,  book lying forgotten beside him.

“Hey.” He glances over at Adam when he speaks, faltering a little at the soft sort of smile on his face. “I’m really proud of you, you know that?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Just say you love me and get it over with.”

Adam scoffs and Keith doesn’t try to duck away when he reaches out to ruffle his hair. “Jerk.”

And then suddenly Lance is at the top of the stairs and sliding down the railing like—a teenager, very nearly face-planting but managing to stick the landing and putting his fists on his hips with a triumphant smile. “Who’s ready for Operation Secret Santa Gift Shopping?”

Adam and Keith both stare at him. “Your boyfriend is a child,” Adam says, standing from the couch and heading back into the kitchen, probably to make coffee before they leave.

“Your boyfriend did it first!” Keith protests, turning to argue over the couch. “And he’s literally barely even seven years old!”

“For the last time!” Shiro’s voice can be heard from somewhere on the second floor. “Just because my birthday is on Leap Day doesn’t mean I age any differently than any other normal human being!”

“Your birthday’s on Leap Day?” Lance calls.

“I thought I was your childhood hero!” Shiro calls back. “You should know this!”

“Well, excuse me! Sorry they didn’t advertise your birthday on all the Galaxy Garrison space exploration posters!”

“It was in the pamphlet!”

“No one reads pamphlets, Shiro! Pamphlets are boring! Total waste of paper! They’re a menace to society!”

“They’re educational and informative! That’s good for society!”

Lance scoffs. “No one’s immune to propaganda, Shiro!”

Pidge starts cackling from upstairs and Shiro appears to throw a sock at Lance over the railing. “What does that even _mean?”_

 

❆ ❆ ❆

 

Keith has never particularly enjoyed gift shopping. Not that he’s ever really had anyone to gift shop _for,_ other than Shiro and Adam, and he had been too young back then to have the means to. It’s not like Shiro and Adam expected him to, either. The extent of his gift shopping experience comes from individual trips with one or the other, for each other’s birthdays or holidays or anniversaries.

He’s never really shopped for anyone. Something that he is only just starting to really think about now that he’s sitting in the back of the car next to Lance with his wrinkled-up wish list stuffed in his coat pocket, and no idea what he’s doing. Because of course his boyfriend has to be the first person that he is officially, intentionally buying a gift for.

Maybe Keith is freaking out.

He texts Hunk.

 

 **Keith K > Hunk  
**December 22nd, 2:43PM

 **Keith K:** hunk  
i need your help

 **Hunk:** oh thank goodness  
you have lance don’t you?

 **Keith K:** …  
maybe  
why is that a good thing for you??

 **Hunk:** because i need your help too

 **Keith K:** you have shiro, don’t you.

 **Hunk:** yes and i have no idea what to get him!!!

 **Keith K:** what did he put on his list

 

He blinks when another text appears at the top of his screen from Allura. Who, conveniently, is sitting directly in front of him.

 

 **Princess:** i need your help

 **Keith K:** you do?  
wait, do you have adam

 **Princess:** what?  
oh, no i have pidge  
that’s not why i need your help

 **Keith K:** okay?

 **Princess:** you’re not allowed to tease me

 **Keith K:** why would i tease you  
ohhh wait a second i see  
let me guess  
you want to get something for romelle

 **Princess:** i said no teasing!!

 **Keith K:** i’m not teasing!!!  
you should come with me and hunk

 **Princess:** hunk and me

 **Keith K:** …  
we are on MY home planet  
and here you are correcting MY grammar for MY language

 **Princess:** i wouldn’t have to if you would simply use your language correctly

 **Keith K:** do you want my help or not

 **Princess:** lance’s dramatics are wearing off on you

 **Keith K:** yeah it’s bad

 **Princess:** i would love to come with you and hunk though if that’s alright

 **Keith K:** course it is

 **Princess:** of course, you mean

 **Keith K:** never mind you can’t come with us

 **Princess:** dramatics!!!

 

Keith kicks the back of her seat.

Lance shoots him a bewildered look at the same time that Allura whips around to look at him, mouth dropping open but the corners turned up in an obvious smile.

“I am a _princess!”_

Keith lets out a surprised laugh. “Oh, _now_ you want to play the princess card?”

“Perhaps I do,” Allura sniffs.

“I’m confused,” Lance says.

Keith and Allura glance at each other. Allura just smiles, and Keith snorts as she turns away and the only reason Lance doesn’t complain about being left in the dark is because Keith holds his hand. He catches Shiro smiling him at the rearview mirror and pretends to ignore him even though he can’t help but smile when he looks out the window.

Adam parks near the city square and everyone piles out of the car into the snow, and then they all gather close under the enormous Christmas tree looming over them in the square. There’s still an hour or two of daylight left so the lights aren’t lit yet, but the sunlight catches on the ornaments and makes them shine and sparkle and casts little patterns on the snow and all of the people walking by. Pidge keeps whispering things to Lance and Lance keeps snickering so Keith isn’t sure if he should be concerned or not. Adam instructs everyone not to get into any trouble like he always does and to meet back in the square in two hours, and then everyone disperses.

Lance and Pidge wave goodbye and disappear almost immediately, and then Adam and Shiro wander off in the opposite direction. Hunk, Keith, and Allura only go a little ways before they find a map directory in the little department store nearby and crowd around it to look at their options.

Allura shows Hunk Pidge’s list and he points at the name of a store listed underneath _Electronics._ “I’m sure you’ll be able to find something for her in there. They’ll probably have tons of old video games to choose from.”

“What is a Kirby?” Allura asks, squinting at the list.

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith shrugs, and Hunk laughs a little. “What about for Shiro?”

Hunk makes a sort of groaning noise. “I was hoping you would have some ideas.”

“Let me see his list.” Hunk hands it over, and Keith quickly scans it. There are a few book titles, some oddly specific coffee-related items, a couple of—kitchen things. He frowns. “Are you sure this is—” And then he pauses, sighing. “Oh my god, Shiro.”

Hunk blinks over his shoulder. “What?” He squawks when Keith promptly crumples up the piece of paper and shoves it into his pocket. “Keith!”

“He literally just made a list of things he knows Adam would like,” Keith rolls his eyes, returning his attention to the directory.

Allura chuckles. “That sounds like him.”

Hunk looks a little betrayed. “But now I have nothing to go on!”

“Shiro’s not hard to please,” Keith points out. “And I can still help you. We’ll just have to keep our eyes peeled while we’re shopping for everyone else’s gifts.”

Allura sits down in one of the seats against the wall next to the directory. “Who do you have, Keith?” Keith stares a little too hard at the map to be casual. Allura reaches out and pats his arm. “Of course you do.”

“I think he’s nervous,” Hunk adds.

“I’m not nervous,” Keith mutters.

Allura hums. “Lance doesn’t seem like the type to be particularly hard to please either.”

“I just don’t want to get something totally lame! I’m not used to the whole gift shopping thing.”

“That’s what the lists are for,” Hunk sighs wistfully.

Keith pulls out Lance’s crumpled list and waves it around. “I know enough to know that Sour Skittles are not a gift, Hunk.”

“How about we go to the first store Hunk mentioned and go from there?” Allura suggests before Keith can fully freak out.

They go to the video game store. Hunk helps Allura find some of the games on Pidge’s list, and the only reason that they’re there for longer than ten minutes is because he keeps going back and forth on which one Pidge might want more.

Eventually they come to an agreement, Allura buys the game and asks for a gift bag, and off they go. They start ducking into pretty much any store that looks interesting. Keith keeps his eyes open for anything Shiro might like, and Romelle, _and_ Lance—it strikes him in the middle of the candy store they find that he is suddenly shopping for three people. And he’s surprisingly not freaking out.

Shiro’s favorite candy is whoppers because he’s the absolute worst and a terrible human being, so he tells Hunk to buy him a box or two as part of his gift. He very begrudgingly buys Lance a pack of Sour Skittles, and Hunk and Keith buy an assortment of candies for Allura to try.

They find a bench outside and sit down and have a candy taste-test party and eat probably more than necessary and Keith thinks Adam would cry if he saw them. Allura’s eyes light up when she drops a handful of Pop Rocks into her mouth and she eats the rest while Hunk and Keith are arguing about the best flavor Starburst. She refuses to eat a Cow Tale, despite Hunk’s assurance that it is not an actual cow tail, and for another reason that Keith doesn’t quite understand but Hunk promises to explain later.

Maybe he and Hunk conspire against Allura a little.

Keith hands her a Warhead. “Okay, try this.” He and Hunk glance at each other as she inspects it, and Hunk covers his mouth with his hands to hide his smile and Keith bites down on the inside of his cheek to hide his own. Allura, after deciding it looks alright, takes it and pops it into her mouth.

They stare at her. She stares back. Hunk looks confused. “So?” he prompts.

She moves the candy from one cheek to the other. “Am I supposed to chew it?”

Keith checks the wrapper to make sure he’s given her the right candy. “That’s not sour to you?”

“Is it supposed to be?”

Hunk sighs. Keith throws the wrapper away.

They browse a couple more stores. Hunk finds a spinning rack of keychains with various pride colors and symbols. Keith picks out a bi flag keychain for Lance while Hunk tries to explain all the different colors and names to Allura.

It’s when they stumble into the shoe store that they really hit the jackpot.

“This is ridiculous,” Keith mutters, arms folded and glaring at the wall of shoes in front of them. “This is—ridiculous.”

Hunk nods thoughtfully from beside him. “Maybe.”

“They’re so—impractical.”

“They’re on his list.”

“Ridiculous,” Keith mutters.

“They sound fun,” Allura says, tapping her chin on his other side.

“How do you run in them? What if someone attacks you and you can’t run. How are you supposed to get away?”

“I think you’re overthinking.”

“Well, I think you’re underthinking.”

“Don’t be rude to the princess,” Hunk scolds, and Allura chuckles and Keith huffs.

“I just don’t get it.”

They’re all quiet for a moment, observing. Hunk clears his throat. “So are you gonna get them?”

“Of course I am,” Keith grumbles, already bending down to find a box with the right size.

They check out and are about to leave the store when a thought suddenly strikes Keith. He turns back to Hunk. “You could get Shiro a pair.”

Hunk blinks at him, slowly. “You think, I should get Shiro… a pair of Heelys.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, unsure why he’s surprised.

Hunk buys Shiro a pair of Heelys.

The sun is starting to set when they step back outside onto the sidewalk. The busy afternoon crowds have dwindled, driven home by the dark and cold, so there’s a bit more room to breathe. “Should we go ahead and go back to the square?” Hunk asks.

Keith hesitates. “Uh—” He glances over at Allura, who shoots him a pleading look. “I mean, we still have some time to walk around some more. Might as well make the most of it.”

“Sure,” Hunk shrugs, oblivious, and immediately continues down the sidewalk.

Allura beams at Keith. He makes a face, and Allura just laughs and tugs him along.

Keith is racking his brain for anything he knows Romelle would like when he spots a store that looks suspiciously like a knock-off version of Earthbound. “There,” he blurts, and Hunk starts a little and Allura blinks at him. He clears his throat. “We should go in there. Just because.”

“Uh—” Hunk starts, and then Keith starts inside before he can ask any questions.

Keith takes one quick, sweeping look across the store and begins his search. Allura follows closely behind, peeking curiously at the tables and racks full of clothes and jewelry and the walls covered in paintings and decorations. They lose Hunk at some point, although Keith is too absorbed in his hunt to notice. He’s starting to think the store doesn’t have what he’s looking for until they reach the very back, and he finds _exactly_ what he’s looking for.

“Aha!” He points at the wall full of small glass cases. “Butterflies!”

“Butterflies?” Allura echoes, peering over his shoulder. She gasps as Keith unhooks one of the cases from the wall to show Allura. Inside is a relatively large butterfly with brilliant blue wings, shimmering every time Keith tilts the box. She reaches out and carefully touches a finger to the glass, eyes wide with wonder. “It’s beautiful.”

“Romelle likes bugs,” Keith offers, letting Allura take the box in her hands. “Or—whatever the Altean equivalent is. A ladybug landed on her in Mrs. Holt’s garden and she didn’t move for fifteen minutes because she didn’t want to scare it away.”

“A ladybug?” Allura asks, still staring intently at the butterfly.

“Another Earth bug,” Keith clarifies.

Hunk shuffles up behind them as Allura is looking up at the other butterflies on the wall. “What are you guys doing?”

Keith glances down at the new shopping bag in Hunk’s hand and points at it. “What’s that?” he asks, instead of answering Hunk’s question like a normal person.

Hunk flushes a little, looking down at his feet. “Oh, nothing. It’s just—for Shay.”

Keith raises his eyebrows, smiling a little. “Wow. You guys are still going, huh?”

“Yep.” Hunk rocks a bit on his feet. “Hopefully I’ll get to go see her after New Years.”

“That’d be nice,” Keith nods, and then Allura is shoving another butterfly with close to translucent wings into his hands.

“What about this one?”

Keith turns it a little so it better catches some light, sending a glimmering burst of color across its wings. “Oooh,” Hunk says appreciatively. “Butterflies! I bet Romelle would love them! We should get her one.”

Allura coughs. Keith pretends to study the butterfly some more. Hunk blinks up at them. “Oh. Is that what we were already doing? Or is that what you’re doing—oh.” Allura’s face reddens, looking very out of place framed between the strands of white hair framing either side. “Allura, are you getting something for Romelle—wait! Do you—”

“You can’t tell anyone!” Allura interrupts, snatching the butterfly back into her hands and holding it to her chest protectively. And, effectively confirming whatever suspicion that Hunk was about to voice.

“Allura!” Hunk gasps, offended. “I would never!”

“You told Adam that Shiro isn’t in his original body,” Keith argues, crossing his arms.

“That doesn’t count! It was a stressful situation!”

“And that Lance liked my blue sweater.”

“That Lance liked _you_ in your blue sweater,” Hunk corrects. He winces a little as Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. “Okay, point taken. Allura, I will do everything in my power not to tell anyone.”

Allura groans.

They run into Adam and Shiro on their way back to the square, Shiro with an arm wrapped around Adam’s waist and hand tucked in his coat pocket. He tries to ruffle Keith’s hair and Keith pinches him and Adam kindly reminds them that they’re in public. Lance and Pidge catch up only a few minutes later, and Lance immediately sidles up next to Keith and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Did you find a good gift?”

“Of course I did,” Keith answers, switching his bag into the hand furthest from Lance. “Did you?”

Lance lifts his gift bag with a grin, his eyes glittering. “I bet I’ll get the award for best gift.”

“That’s subjective.”

 _“You’re_ subjective!”

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Keith argues, but he’s smiling and Lance is giggling and Pidge is probably making faces at them but he doesn’t care, because Lance links his arm through Keith’s and tugs him closer.

Not that the town is big enough to get lost in, but there’s literally no way to get lost when the Christmas tree in the town square is lit up so brightly that it’s impossible to miss. It’s started to snow, a light flurry drifting across the sky and only coming into view where the light manages to catch it. Adam and Shiro have pulled ahead considerably, because Lance keeps getting distracted by things in the shop windows and Keith thinks it’s cute so he doesn’t complain every time Lance pulls him to a stop and forces Pidge, Hunk, and Allura to come to a stop behind them to avoid a collision. Eventually Adam calls back at them to hurry up because it’s cold, which Keith had kind of forgotten with Lance pressed up against his side.

“Adam seems like he’s doing alright today,” Lance murmurs as the group of them slowly starts to make their way into the square. “Considering—everything.”

Keith huffs a breath, glancing ahead at where Adam and Shiro are waiting under the tree, huddled close together to look up at the lights, twinkling and sparkling through the snow in the air and outlining their figures. “He’s stubborn like that.”

Lance hums. “They look happy.”

Keith smiles, watching as Shiro turns to kiss Adam on the forehead. “Yeah.” And then Shiro turns back to look at the lights, and Adam turns to look at him, and Keith starts to frown because Adam has this—weird look on his face, like—

Adam glances over his shoulder at where the others are approaching from the edge of the square and locks eyes with Keith. Looks back at Shiro. And Keith is confused, because he doesn’t know what that was supposed to mean—oh. _Oh._

“Oh,” Keith says out loud. And then his brain finally catches up and he screeches to a halt, Lance squawking in alarm when he nearly slams into his shoulder and the others narrowly avoid plowing into them from behind. “Oh my god, it’s happening. Oh my god—”

“What’s happening?” Hunk questions, to which Keith responds by whirling around and shoving his bags into his arms, scrambling to pull his handheld out of his coat pocket.

Lance stares at him as he taps furiously at the screen and holds it up. “Keith, what are you—”

Keith hits record _just_ in time.

Just in time to catch the moment that Adam slips a small, familiar box out of his back pocket, takes Shiro’s hand, and bends down onto one knee.

They’re just far enough away that they can’t really hear what Adam is saying. And even if they could, it would’ve been drowned out by the collective gasp from behind Keith.

Adam had said he was nervous, but right now he looks like he’s never been so sure of something in his life. Shiro’s mouth has dropped open, his eyes wide as he stares down at Adam, and Keith can already see the tears welling in his eyes when he looks over the screen to watch. Adam is still talking, and Shiro honestly looks like he might pass out but then Adam opens the box and Shiro’s hand flies to his mouth and—yeah, now he’s crying.

“Oh my _god,”_ Lance whispers. Keith is smiling so big he thinks his face might crack open.

He’s eighty percent sure he makes out Adam saying “I love you,” and he’s one hundred percent sure that he makes out Adam saying “will you marry me,” because Shiro buries his face in his hand and nods, and then Adam is sliding the ring onto his finger with a trembling hand. He stands, and Shiro stops crying behind his hand long enough to pull Adam forward and kiss him, and it skews his glasses a little but Keith is pretty certain that neither of them care.

It hardly even registers when Lance plucks the handheld out of Keith’s hand, he’s so wrapped up watching them. He blinks when he realizes that he’s not holding it anymore and looks over to see Lance still recording, a big smile on his face. “Well? Go on.”

Keith doesn’t need to be told twice.

He takes off across the square, freezing air whipping against his face and heart beating wildly in his chest and he races straight for them. They pull away from each other when they hear him calling, giving just enough time for them to brace themselves before Keith reaches them. Shiro is laughing through his tears, and Adam is smiling wide and they’re both squeezing Keith so tightly and this is undeniably, undoubtedly, unquestionably, the happiest moment of his entire life thus far.

Keith has his face pressed against their coats, and Shiro drops a kiss in his hair and Adam lets out a shaky breath and before they know it the rest of the group is there to shower them in more hugs and shouts and congratulations. Lance records the entire thing. Keith doesn’t even realize that he’s been crying until Lance is wiping the tears from his face, probably because he’s still smiling and laughing and he’s never had the experience of being so overwhelmingly happy that he cries.

He wonders if they look like a family.

“Does this mean you guys will be able to officially adopt all of us soon?” Pidge asks, and Adam laughs and Shiro squishes her into a hug.

It’s like a complete one-eighty from yesterday. Because Lance wraps his arms around Keith and Keith cries into his shoulder, but the reason behind it is so completely opposite and yet the sentiment isn’t all that different.

Adam can’t stop stealing kisses on their way back to the car, and Shiro can’t stop tearing up every time he even so much as looks at his left hand.

“Impatient,” Keith mumbles when Adam hugs him again before they pile into the car, even though he has absolutely zero complaints with the sudden change of plans.

Adam huffs a laugh that tickles Keith’s forehead. “I love you,” he says quietly.

Keith just smiles into his coat.

**Author's Note:**

> (((the only reason i didn't write out adam's proposal is because i wanted it to be a moment they all shared but also a moment just for him and shiro :') and because maybe. i have plans in the future for an actual adashi proposal)))  
> (((i also didn't mean for the ending to seem rushed, i just wanted to keep the focus in the right place, obviously they go home and adam and shiro can't stop stealing little kisses and they stay up late sitting on the couch together after everyone else has gone to sleep and smooch and talk about the future they deserve)))
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.taxashi.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
